


Aziraphale's First Temptation

by SerenityStargazer



Series: Temptations [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Camelot, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Female Crowley, First Kisses, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, The Arrangement (Good Omens), king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Back in the days of knights and King Arthur, an angel and a demon come to an unusual Arrangement and relationship. Crowley uses his female presentation to get warm at Camelot and spend some time with his favorite angel.





	1. Meeting Merida

Sir Aziraphale of the Table Round was feeling quite put out. His liege, King Arthur, had sent him to meet with the Black Knight and stop his dastardly deeds. After spending a week mucking about in the mists and rains, Aziraphale had tracked down his opponent...only to find that it was his old friend, Crawley...er, Crowley. Well, not friend exactly. Crowley was a demon and Aziraphale was an angel, so of course they couldn’t be friends. Obviously.

The blond angel pulled his cloak closer as the mists sent a shiver through him. His large river blue eyes searched through the fog for a glimpse of his horse. He was so sick of trudging and riding! Though...given Crowley’s snakey temperment, he supposed it was even worse on him. The tall lanky demon wasn’t cold blooded as he was in snake form, but he did tend to run colder than humans. So cooler temperatures affected him more, too.

Still, there was no excuse for the “arrangement” the fiend had proposed! Suggesting they just lie to their respective headquarters and stay home and enjoy themselves. It was preposterous! Though...they were just cancelling each other out; Aziraphale fomenting peace and Crowley fomenting discord. And staying home in front of a fire with his books and a cuppa did sound marvelous. But, no! Standards must be met and an angel did not lie in his reports to Heaven. He might stretch or bend the truth a wee bit...perhaps not go into all the details...on occasion...but he would never flat out lie. It just wasn’t done.

Reaching his horse, Aziraphale asked his squire, Gareth, a sweet lad with an eagerness to learn to read, to help him up. The stupid armor was such a hindrance to movement, no one could mount a horse on his own. Thus the need for squires, he supposed. Once astride, the small party headed back to Camelot to report to the king.

After about fifteen minutes, Aziraphale heard a loud rustling noise down the hill. He paused the group to listen. There is was again! Quietly signaling Gareth to help him down, Aziraphale then drew his sword and went to investigate.

The side of the hill was covered in brambles and he had to slash his way through in parts. As he drew closer to the noise, he could see flashes of red and pink through the bushes ahead. Probably not a wild animal then. He called out, “Excuse me...could you use some assistance?”

The rustling stopped and a frantic voice called out, “Help me, please! I am captured by these brambles and cannot free myself!” Following the voice, Aziraphale saw a tall woman with long flame red hair ensnared by the branches. From the looks, her struggles had only worsened her plight.

“Fear not, my dear,” he said calmly. “If you will cease your struggles, I will have you out of there in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.” He sheathed his sword and pulled a dagger instead, cutting away the vegetation. The woman stood quietly with her back towards him, her long pink dress and flaming hair trapped tight.

“Thank ye, kind sir,” she said as he cut through to the area in which she stood captured by the plants. Her voice held the gentle burr of the northern Highland folk.

“You are most welcome. Stand very still so I can untangle you without ruining your dress or hair.”

“If ye release my arm, I can untangle my hair whilst ye work on my legs and kirtle,” she replied. It was a sound plan, and soon she stood free. Aziraphale stepped back to make sure she was released and whole as she turned to face him. Then he paled.

“Oh, good Lord,” he muttered.

“Hello, Aziraphale,” Crowley said softly with a smirk. He was every bit as lovely in female form as he had been in his usual male corporation. His golden eyes glittered in amusement behind the small dark glasses and his high cheekbones were quite stunning. His copper hair flowed almost to his knees. His lips were even redder than usual and drew Aziraphale’s eyes like magnets.

Then, loud enough that the party gathered at the top of the hill could overhear, Crowley continued, “Oh, thank thee, brave sir knight! My name is Lady Merida and I was traveling home to the Highlands when our party was attacked by the Black Knight and his fiends! My tutor, Mistress Meg, turned me towards the woods and bade me run for my life. I ran and ran until I tripped and fell into the bramble patch. The more I tried to escape, the closer I was bound. I feared I was doomed until you turned up like a guardian angel to save me!”

Aziraphale was speechless. What on earth was Crowley up to? Glancing up at his men, who waited expectantly, there wasn’t much else to do but play along with the demon’s silly game.

“Well...yes. Good thing I came along then, yes? You were having a devil of a time trying to get out of all that. But now you are safe. I am Sir Aziraphale of the Table Round, at your service, my lady. May I help you up the hill?” And Aziraphale held out his arm, because he was a knight, after all.

“Thank you,” Merida beamed. But as she took a step, she stumbled and almost fell. “Oh dear,” she said. “I seem to have twisted my ankle in the tumble. I fear thee will needst carry me up the hill or I will never see the top.”

Turning to face her, away from his men, Aziraphale glared. Merida just blinked tearfully, looking ready to collapse. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and then said, “Of course, my dear. It would be my honor.”

Stepping closer, he gathered his friend up in his arms. Aziraphale was stronger than he looked and Crowley was tall, but light, so it was an easy task. Though Aziraphale was unprepared for how warm it felt to have Crowley so very close, with her arms wrapped around the angel’s neck and her mouth so very close to his ear. Taking advantage of the position, Crowley whispered, “This is rather nice, Angel. A girl could get used to it.” And she flicked out her tongue and licked Aziraphale’s ear. Totally surprised, Aziraphale almost dropped her. To recover, he gripped the demon even closer and Crowley snuggled in contentedly, her head resting on Aziraphale’s broad shoulder.

Aziraphale carried her to his horse and carefully seated her sideways. He sent one of the lads ahead to the castle with the news that there would be a visitor for a few nights and that the room down the hall from his should be prepared for her. He had no intention of allowing Crowley free access to roam all of Camelot. He wanted her nearby so he could figure out her wiles and thwart them. At least, that’s what he told himself.

The party moved slower now to make sure the lady didn’t fall. On the way back to the castle, she regaled the men with stories from the Highlands and songs of daring rescues of fair maidens. Despite being muddy, scratched and disheveled, she was quite beautiful and the men were totally taken with her.

When they arrived at Camelot, shortly before nightfall, Sir Aziraphale told the men he would escort the lady to her chambers so that she could clean up before dinner. He would attend to her scratches and wounds. The men nodded because Aziraphale was considered a gentle and wise healer. Having miracle healing power certainly helped that reputation along. When he went to lift Merida down, she looked at him expectantly. “Oh, very well,” he muttered and continued to carry her up the stairs to her room. Merida sighed contentedly and snuggled back into the crook between his neck and shoulder.


	2. Lending a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale grapples with his feelings for the tempting demon.

Once in her chambers, he set her gently on a chair. There was a warm bath waiting in the middle of the room, just as he had requested. A blue-green gown was laid out on the bed, along with clean linen undergarments. A pair of sky blue satin slippers was set on the floor next to the bed.

“Help me with my bath, Aziraphale?” the demon asked with a grin. Aziraphale blushed and snapped, “I am quite sure you can handle that on your own, Crowley.”

“Merida,” the demon insisted. “Won’t do for you to be calling me by a bloke’s name. They’ll think you’re daft. And...the bath I can handle. Getting out of these ribbons and stays is a bit complicated, though. Lend a hand?”

“Yes, yes, stand up and turn around,” the angel grumbled. “I don’t see why you don’t just miracle them away.” But despite his protests, he carefully gathered her long, flaming locks and put them over her shoulder so he could reach the fastenings.

“The humans will be expecting a torn and dirty dress to wash and restore. Easier to just keep this one than try to replicate it at this point,” replied the girl...er, demon. Aziraphale was having a hard time concentrating, what with the smell of her hair and the heat of her body so close and the intimacy of undoing her gown.

Crowley...Merida, he reminded himself...was picking twigs and brambles from her hair as he worked the laces. She had set her glasses on the small table by the chair. Finally, her garments were undone and the gallant knight turned his back. “Let me know when you’re in the bath. We have some things to discuss,” the angel said with a husk in his voice that had nothing to do with the travels of the day and everything to do with the softness of the skin he had been touching.

“Hmmm,” the demon purred, and with a snap, Aziraphale found himself in a soft blue velvet robe instead of his armor. “Now see here!” he started and turned to fuss at the fiend. In his outrage, Aziraphale had forgotten Merida’s state of undress. She stood by the chair, all creams and pinks and locks of fire. For a moment, the angel was transfixed. Then Merida took a step towards him and the spell broke. Aziraphale turned back around, and in a breathless voice ordered, “Bath. Now. Or I’m leaving the room.”

Merida took another step, leaned over his shoulder and breathed into his ear, “Spoil sport!” But then he could hear her make her way over and into the tub. The angel took a few deep breaths to calm himself before turning back around.

“Just what are you playing at, my dear?” he asked as evenly as possible.

“Playing?” she asked, arching an eyebrow while slowly running soap up her long, long leg. “I’m not playing, Angel. I assure you, my intentions are very, very serious. But,” she continued as she moved to her other leg, “I imagine you want to know why I’m here at the castle. I didn’t see why I should be stuck out in the drizzle, cold and lonely, while you were snug and warm here. So I decided to foment here for a bit. I’ll tempt; you’ll bless. The humans can make their own bloody choices. And Heaven and Hell can stamp Well Done on our weekly reports. Be a dear and help me wash my hair?”

The angel felt like he was sliding down a very slippery slope, but he could find no fault with his friend’s...the demon’s...reasoning. This way, neither of them would be lying on the reports. Blessings would continue to be accomplished. Wiles would be thwarted. And all a good deal more comfortably than out in the fields.

He gathered a small jar of shampoo and a pitcher from the bedside table and came up behind the lovely demon. As he gathered up her wet hair, he couldn’t resist sneaking a quick sniff. Merida’s hair smelled like crisp autumn leaves, pages from ancient books and smokey campfires. Aziraphale closed his eyes and breathed in deeper.

“Are you smelling my hair, Angel?” Merida asked with a fond smirk.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Aziraphale snapped, and poured shampoo into his hands. He rubbed it through her hair and squeezed suds into it. Then he returned to her scalp and massaged her head gently. His strong fingers made all the tension melt from her body. Merida sighed contentedly. Aziraphale used the pitcher to rinse the soap from her hair. He ran her hair through his fingers, gently squeezing the water from it.

“Angel, that felt wonderful. Be a love and get my back while you’re there?”

The request was reasonable, but it felt like slipping just a wee bit more down the slope. And his body was responding in a most unbecoming manner. A way that the velvet robe did nothing to hide or dissuade. Still, he silently draped her hair over her shoulder and accepted the lavender-scented bar from her hand. Rubbing the soap on her back and then his hands, Aziraphale move his hands in large, slow circles down her back. He planned to stop when he reached water-level, but Merida leaned forward so he could reach lower. He could see the dimples just above her bottom and couldn’t resist pressing his thumbs into them. Merida shuddered lightly and Aziraphale was shocked to hear a small moan coming from his own lips.

He quickly removed his hands and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He was panting, his face was flushed, and his Effort was making him feel very uncomfortable. He decided that sometimes retreats were good strategy and stood up to take his leave.

“Something wrong, Angel?” Merida asked, her voice sounding a bit husky as well.

“Not wrong, my dear. I just need to go back to my room now to...take care of some things before dinner. You finish here. My room is just down the hall to the right. If you need assistance with your laces or hair, just knock before you enter, please.”

“Take care of some things, eh? Would that be one of them?” Merida gestured toward his tenting robe. “I could help with that. If you like.” She licked her lips and Aziraphale closed his eyes against the tempting sight. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“Thank you, but I think I have it well in hand,” Aziraphale sniffed primly.

“I’d like to have it well in hand,” the demon muttered.

Aziraphale pretended he hadn’t heard and walked to the door. “I would be honored to escort you to the dining hall, my dear. I trust your ankle is well enough to support you now?”

“I suppose so,” she sighed. “I’ll see you in a bit, Angel. And thanks for all your help. I do hope you will let me repay you in the near future. Do something...nice. Help you out if things...get hard. Or something. See you soon,” she smiled at him through the copper forest of her eyelashes and he thought his heart would burst. Traitorous organ! What was going on with his corporation today? Was he ill? Aziraphale tucked the robe snug around him and shut the door softly. He hurried to his chambers with his mind and body abuzz.

^o0o^

When he got to his room, his armor was all in a stack in the corner. Crowley must have already figured out which room was his. It made him smile to think how clever and considerate the dear boy could be. Then an image of pink and cream flesh invaded his thoughts. In dismay, he realized his erection had not diminished one whit on the trip down the hall. Perhaps he should have let her help him out. They had helped each other with different problems before and she had offered her assistance. Still, this problem seemed too intimate for some reason. Was it just because of her new form? He had seen Crowley in female form before in centuries past. While Aziraphale preferred to stay constant and rarely changed gender, Crowley was constantly in motion and flowed between both genders as it suited him. Seeing him in female form had certainly never affected him like this. Certainly never left him throbbing and yearning.Was it simply that he had missed the demon’s company? They hadn’t run into each other since sharing oysters in Rome almost...five hundred years ago. Of course, he had never held her in his arms before, or smelled her hair, or touched her soft skin or….

No matter. He would deal with the issue himself and then dress for dinner. No lollygagging! The king would expect him to be on time. 

As Aziraphale stroked himself, he wondered what it would be like if it were Crowley’s hand there instead...his long, elegant fingers stroking and squeezing just so. And those lips...swallowing him down and licking back up. And what if he were to tell Aziraphale he loved him. Just as, in his heart of hearts, Aziraphale loved Crowley. No one...not even the demon...especially not the demon, knew Aziraphale’s secret. He only allowed himself to admit to it in the quiet wee hours of the night, in the silence where none could hear it. He loved Crowley. Not in the way he loved the king, the people and the world, but a special, passionate burning love that filled him whenever he was with the handsome fiend. “I love you, Angel,” he would murmur in Aziraphale’s fantasies, golden eyes ablaze. And then he would swallow Aziraphale down, devouring him and rendering him senseless with want. Yes, that was just what he needed to push him over the edge. Aziraphale came whispering Crowley’s name; his eyes closed and head thrown back, wishing for what was only a dream.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner with the King does not go as Aziraphale planned.

As he was fastening a ceremonial dagger to his tunic belt, there was a knock on his door.

“Aziraphale!” Merida hissed. “You decent in there?”

“As much as usual, I suppose,” Aziraphale answered calmly, though his heart sped up again. “Come in, my dear.”

When Merida entered the room, all quips died on Aziraphale’s tongue. She was exquisite in her gown; her pale skin glowed against the blue-green silk, the dusting of freckles on her shoulders shimmered in the lamplight, and her hair was a nimbus of flame and ember surrounding her.

Her cocky grin faded as she saw Aziraphale’s face; his sweet smile fading to a circle of awe too raw to be faked. Slowly she entered the room and softly shut the door behind her.

“Um. You said you would help? With the laces? And my hair?”

Aziraphale nodded mutely, still unable to find any words. The demon walked over to him and turned her back, but he still couldn’t move. Merida turned back.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Angel,” she muttered, and leaned in to kiss him gently. Despite the briefness of the kiss, Aziraphale felt like his lips were ablaze. Startling back to motion, the angel blushed bright pink, blinking and shaking his head, but he seemed able to function again. Merida smiled, booped his nose, and turned back around. “Better see to my laces, Angel. The king might wonder what we’re doing in our chambers so very long. And I haven’t watched you eat in centuries. I’m quite looking forward to enjoying that again. You make the most delicious yummy noises when you eat. I feel like I’m being devoured by proxy, just listening to you.”

Hastily, Aziraphale fumbled with the ribbons. His face was flushed and his heartbeat and breathing were racing. What the heavens was wrong with him? He forced himself to focus on snugging up the strands and as he worked, his breathing began to return to normal. By the time he tied the bows, he thought he could try speaking again.

“Come sit on the bed and I’ll fix your hair,” he offered.

“Och, I thought ye were a gentle knight, yet here ye are trying to bed me the first night we’ve met!” she smirked, sauntering over to the bed, hips swaying. Aziraphale rather wished the bed was farther away...say at the other side of the castle...so he could sit and admire that saunter properly. Merida sat on the edge of the bed and held out a brush and some hair ribbons that matched her dress. “I think I would like the sides plaited, but leave the back hanging down. Leaving it long certainly seems to catch the attention of the laddies. Maybe bring the side plaits to the back and join them there?”

“Certainly, my dear. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to while I work? I do so enjoy hearing tales of the mischief you get up to,” Aziraphale said as he sat on the bed behind her. He tried hard to ignore the image she had put into his head of bedding her, but stroking her hair and plaiting it was not helping. He truly did love to hear the demon’s tales, but tonight his words were just a pleasant background murmur to the song of blood thrumming through the angel’s veins. When he finished the joined braid, he tied it secure with the ribbon and began to tame the wild curls rioting down her back. He pulled out some of the curls and twisted them around his finger to give them definition. “All done, my dear,” he finally announced. “Stand up and let me have a look at you.”

“I dunno, Angel. Last time you just had a look, I think I broke you or something. Still...guess I wouldn’t mind having to kiss you back into reality again. It wasn’t too terrible,” she said with a smile. She stood up, moved back two steps, and did a slow twirl. “What do you think? Am I presentable for court?”

Aziraphale slowly let out the breath he had been holding since she stood. “My dear, you will be the brightest star in the heavens tonight. You will have to fight the men off as they vie to claim your favor!”

“Oh! That reminds,” she said, and snapped her fingers. “This is for you, Angel. If you want it.” In her hand was a rosette made from a striking black and red tartan. “It’s the clan MacDonald’s,” she explained. “I thought black with the flash of red is very much me and the tartan itself is very much you. If you wear it, it should annoy the other knights and keep them from bothering me all evening long. If I have to listen to a boring knight, I would just as soon it were you.”

Aziraphale took it and gave Merida a glowing, beamy smile. She would have fought through all the knights in the kingdom to give him the token just to be on the receiving end of that smile. It made her insides melt and things lower down tighten, though she would fight back through all those knights to avoid ever admitting to it. She reached down and helped Aziraphale pin the favor to his chest, close to his heart. 

“Well, I think it is time to meet King Arthur,” she said. “And see what trouble I can stir up here.”

“I have to warn you, I am here to thwart your every wile,” Aziraphale said with a smile as he stood and offered his arm. “Get thee beside me, foul fiend!”

Merida rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm before settling her delicate hand on his forearm.

^o0o^

Dinner had already begun by the time they reached the hall. There was a roaring fire keeping things warm and the tables were filled with young knights eager to catch a glimpse of the new lady staying at the castle. Aziraphale’s men had spread the word about her beauty and wit, intriguing those who had yet to meet her, including the king himself. Arthur had reserved the seat to his left for his guest, but it was the only open seat left at his table.

Resigning himself to leaving Merida to her own devious devices for the meal, Aziraphale presented her to his king. She curtsied and stayed down until Arthur stood and bade her rise. He kissed her hand in greeting and sat her to his left. Aziraphale gloomily walked to the next available space, which was two tables away. At least it was on the side facing the head table so he could keep an eye on the bewitching demon. It was much harder to thwart when he couldn’t hear what she was saying.

Merida seemed to be having a wonderful time. She chatted and laughed and flirted shamelessly with everyone, including Guenivere, who was seated across from her. They all seemed positively enchanted. Aziraphale was not having a wonderful time. His food sat untouched as he watched her work the crowd. He watched Lancelot put his hand on the back of Merida’s chair and lean in close while she whispered something to him. Lancelot looked at his queen and then back at Merida, a flush creeping across his face. Then the knight stood and excused himself, leaving the hall. The queen watched him leave with an indecisive look on her face, then excused herself and followed after. Merida looked pleased with herself and returned to her conversation with the king.

A short time later, Guinevere returned, her cheeks flushed and a small smile on her face as she gave Merida a quick hug before sitting again at the right hand of her husband. Then, a bit later, Lancelot returned, also giving Merida a hug before he sat. Aziraphale watched it all with suspicion, wondering what the demon was up to with all that nonsense.

Aziraphale tried to eat some of his meal, but it tasted of dust and sadness. The happy seemed to have disappeared as quickly as the wine in Merida’s glass. He glumly watched as the men offered her tidbits and whispered in her ear. He watched her turn down their offerings with a wink and a smile and a hand on their arms. The more he watched, the angrier he felt. He wanted to charge in and fling them all away! He wanted to claim Merida as his, take her back to their rooms and...and what? She was his enemy...the other side. His anger changed to despair. What hope could he have? Even if they were human, she would still sparkle and fill the room with life and laughter, while he...he was just a soft old fool.

He pushed away from the table and sadly removed the rosette from his tunic. He never really had her favor. Obviously. He went to the king’s table and said good night, pleading fatigue from his journey to find the Black Knight. He avoided looking at Merida and dropped the favor on the table in front of her as he left. There was a new history book waiting for him in his chambers and he would go up and throw himself into that to keep his thoughts from drifting into all this new, uncharted, and dangerous territory.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel and a demon have an argument that ends in some honest confessions.

Aziraphale had been staring at the third page of the book for over an hour now. His mind kept looping through his day with Merida. The pleasant warmth of carrying her...the smell of her hair...the feel of her skin...the kiss...the memories made him feel all warm inside again. Then he would think about dinner and despair anew. Over and over it looped. Although a tiny part of him had dared to hope, he was still startled when there was a knock on his door.

“Aziraphale, you idiot! Open the bloody door!” yelled the demon. Oh. That wasn’t at all promising. No matter. It wasn’t he who had spent the night flirting and smiling and ignoring his friend.

“I’m reading. Open the door yourself. Unless your hand is too weary from being kissed all night long!” He hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud. It had just...escaped. Aziraphale shut the book and was putting it on the nightstand when his room filled with angry demon.

  
  


Merida slammed the door shut as she stormed in and threw the favor into Aziraphale’s lap.

“What the hell, Angel?” she spat out, glaring at him. “You scorn me publically and leave without any explanation?” She turned from him and walked toward the bed. “You left and everyone just stared at me like I had kicked their favorite puppy! The queen tried to give me relationship advice even though she’s making out with ol’ Lancey on the sly!”

She turned back around and there were tears in her eyes threatening to drop at any moment.

“I thought we were...friendly, at least, if not actual friends. It wasn’t my fault that dufus king didn’t think to save you a place. I couldn’t very well tell them we were an item when they think we only just met today. They were shocked enough that I had given you my favor after such a brief acquaintance.”

“Are we an item?” Aziraphale asked in a shocked voice. He knew that she was talking about other things, important things, but once she had said that, his brain had stopped listening.

Merida dropped to the bed and sighed. “That’s what you’re going to focus on? I tell you your queen is being unfaithful to the king, but I make a small slip about my feelings for you and you jump all over it?”

“You have feelings for me?” He knew he should stop, but he couldn’t get his brain to think about anything except the possibility that he wasn’t alone in the pining woods.

Merida groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “Yes, Aziraphale. The demon of temptation has feelings for the pure, perfect Angel of the Eastern Gate. Go ahead. Laugh. Get it out of your system.”

Aziraphale felt like it must be a dream as he stumbled across the floor and dropped to his knees at Merida’s feet. He grabbed her hands and gently pulled them down until she looked up at him.

“Temptation accomplished, then, my dearest,” he whispered, and kissed her hands, turned them over, and kissed her palms. “I assure you I am neither pure nor perfect, but I also have feelings for you. Including, I’m afraid, jealousy. I’m sorry I left so abruptly, but I couldn’t take watching you enchant all those men while I was relegated to observer status. I wanted to smite them all for daring to smile at you...to touch your hand or shoulder. I left before I could embarrass myself. You didn’t seem to need me to enjoy your evening, so I left your favor so you could bestow it on someone more to your liking.”

“You...were jealous...of me?” Merida scoffed.

“Did you even take a glance at yourself in the looking glass in your room?” Aziraphale asked.

“What looking glass? I mean, no...didn’t notice one,” she admitted.

“Come with me, dearest. I simply must show you. Maybe then you’ll understand,” Aziraphale said as he stood. He kept hold of Merida’s hand as they quickly walked to her room. The demon’s face was full of doubt...with just a slight bit of hope lurking in the corners. In the alcove across from the bed stood a full-length looking glass. Aziraphale pulled Merida in front of it, holding her shoulders and breathing in her scent as she looked at herself. “Oh,” she whispered, touching her lips and running her hands down her sides.

“Oh, indeed,” echoed Aziraphale, running his fingers through her hair. “You are simply radiant. Your beauty enchanted every man in the room tonight. And that’s just the outside, which anyone would know just by looking. I know the heart of you. How kind you can be while dazzling the world with your mischief and tricks. As always, my dear Crowley, you are temptation personified. Doesn’t really matter which body you wear, you sweet, wicked tempter.” His arms encircled her waist, pulling her back snug up against his front, knowing his body was making his desire clear. 

“Not kind; Imma demon,” she protested half-heartedly, leaning back against his shoulders and covering his hands with hers. Her bottom rubbed deliciously against him, making things ache in a most enjoyable fashion and causing serious damage to his ability to think.

Aziraphale turned her in his arms to face him and her hands moved up to his shoulders. Stroking the side of her face with his hand, the angel wondered as she shivered at his touch. He gently removed her glasses and tossed them on the bed.

“I would so very like to kiss you now, my dear. If you so desire,” he whispered, just a hair’s width from her lips.

“Oh, yes, Angel. I definitely desire,” she whispered back. Her eyes fluttered as he closed that small gap, hungry lips still soft and beseeching. They clung to each other as the kiss deepened and Aziraphale’s hands wandered lower, pulling her lovely bottom in to lock them together as close as they could get while still fully clothed. Merida groaned into his mouth and ground her hips against him as if she could rub their clothes off by trying hard enough.

There was a knock at the door, but Merida was stumbling Aziraphale back towards the bed and neither of them heard it. There was a soft voice calling for Lady Merida, but the lady had pushed Aziraphale down on the bed and he had held on, pulling her down on top of him. The kissing continued as the door opened and the queen ducked in, quickly shutting the door behind her. But the only sounds the couple heard were the little moans coming from both their throats as their tongues explored each others’ mouths.

“Lady Merida,” Guinevere began as she turned around. She stopped in shock at the scene on the bed. Hearing her at last, Merida broke from the kiss to see who had invaded the room at such an inopportune moment. Merida rolled off Aziraphale to the floor and quickly grabbed her glasses and put them back on. She moved around the end of the bed and tried to block the queen’s view of Aziraphale as best she could. Guinevere stood shocked and Merida stood speechless. Aziraphale groaned and stood up, straightening his tunic and holding his hands to his front to cover things as best he could. “Your Majesty,” he said with a bow.

“Sir Aziraphale. Please pardon my...interruption. I would speak with Lady Merida about a personal issue,” the queen said, casting appraising looks at both of them.

“Ah. Of course, Your Majesty. I will retire to my room. Lady Merida,” he said, trying to put his apology in his eyes as he bent to kiss her hand. “Perhaps we can talk more later. If you perchance have need of me, you have but to ask.”

“Thank you, good Sir Knight. You have been most helpful. Till later then,” she replied. Her voice sounded calm, but Aziraphale could tell she was dreading facing the queen alone. There was little he could do, though, except leave as his queen requested.


	5. Aziraphale Tempts the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale finds that not all temptations are bad and The Arrangement begins.

Aziraphale’s second attempt to read the book was no more successful than his first. What did the queen want with Lady Merida? Would the queen be angry about the scene she had interrupted? Would he be sent from court? Stripped of his knighthood?

Well, if all went belly up, he and Crowley could just go foment somewhere else, he supposed. Assuming the demon would want to continue their friendship. Things had been going so well! Maybe a bit too well, but...it had been lovely. It was like they had found a little bubble to hide in and just be themselves. And...apparently, Crowley had feelings for him! Heaven always said demons couldn’t feel love or be kind, but Aziraphale was beginning to suspect they might not know as much about demons as they assumed.

Perhaps the Arrangement Crowley had suggested wasn’t just a way to tempt Aziraphale to mess up. Perhaps Crowley was looking for an excuse for them to spend more time together. And he really, really did want to spend more time with the demon. Crowley made him laugh. They shared history together. He always felt...less...when he finished reporting back to Heaven. The Archangels were rather cruel and made him feel he was lacking the proper spirit. Gabriel made him feel ashamed about his love for humanity and all the joys to be found on Earth. But Crowley made him feel...more. More angelic. More kind. Even when he sneered and snapped at Aziraphale, the angel knew he didn’t really mean it. It was like when Aziraphale called him a “foul fiend”; more for show so the others didn’t catch on to the fact that they were actually friends.

The angel sat and fretted for a long time. The stars were out and the castle was in silent slumber before Aziraphale heard his name whispered from the hall. Aziraphale beamed and hurried to open the door for his fiend.

Merida slipped in and quietly shut the door behind her. She grabbed Aziraphale’s arm and pulled him to the corner by the bed, keeping an eye on the door. “We don’t have much time. The queen granted me fifteen minutes to speak with you and that’s it. She had wanted to gather my aid to help her in a picnic tryst with Lancelot tomorrow. She wanted me to be Lance’s official date and make myself scarce for a bit after the picnic. Now she wants the both of us to go and turn a blind eye so they can have some snuggle time. In return, we would also have snuggle time. What do you think?”

“What?! That would be dishonorable! The king needs to know about this! I should tell him immediately!”

Merida sighed. “I knew that was how you would take it...though the snuggle time would be...nice,” she said, running her fingers up his arm. It made the most delightful shivers wherever her fingers danced, but Aziraphale remained firm.

“Okay. I have a second plan that I didn’t discuss with the queen,” she stood close and whispered to him. “Maybe it’s time you tried doing a temptation. Now, don’t look like that. This is a rather nice one and I think you’ll enjoy it. You should speak to the king in the morning. Tempt him to leave his duties for one lovely morning and spend the time rekindling the romance with his wife. If Arthur is with us, there will be no hanky panky with Lancelot. Unfortunately, that means none for us, either, but at least your honor will be upheld. Mine, too, though I’m not so keen on it as you. I’d rather lay you down in a grassy bower and have my way with you. But nothing’s perfect,” she shrugged.

Most of Aziraphale’s mind was now busy imagining a grassy bower complete with his favorite wily adversary, but he held it together long enough to say, “Tempt the king? Well, it does seem like a _ good _ temptation. I think I could do that easily enough.”

“Excellent! Now kiss me till they say I have to leave,” she said, licking along his jawline. For once, Aziraphale felt no need to disobey or argue with the demon. He gathered her face in his hands and dove tongue first into bliss. She sighed happily and plastered her body to his. Her fingers ran through his platinum locks and then gave a firm tug that drew a moan from the angel. She swallowed it down and tugged for more.

All too soon, there was a knock on his door and a servant opened it without waiting for a reply. “Lady Merida, the queen reminds you it is time to be abed so you will be ready for your outing in the morning.”

Reluctantly, she drew away from her warm angel and followed the lad down the hall to her room. Aziraphale felt bereft. It was as if a warm, sunny day had suddenly became overcast and a cold, drizzling rain had replaced the warmth. He kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed, going in his mind to a grassy bower filled with just Merida and himself.

^o0o^

Just before dawn, Aziraphale dressed for the day, repinning Merida’s favor to his chest. Perhaps, in addition to tempting the king to join them for the day, he could also make sure the king made a space for him next to Merida at dinner. He then went down to the kitchen to wait for Arthur to wake.

King Arthur was happy to see the knight with the beautiful smile waiting for him. “Good morning, Sir Aziraphale!” he cried, clasping his arm and pulling him in for a hug. “So sorry about last night. I had no idea you and the Lady Merida were...so close. Guinevere informed me that you were...courting. But didn’t you just meet yesterday?”

“Aye, sire,” Aziraphale replied. “And yet, it felt like we had known each other...forever.”

"Sometimes hearts just sing to each other right away," Arthur said thoughtfully. "I remember when I first met Guinevere. The light in her eye dispelled my darkest mood and her voice made all the world seen right."

" You know, Sire, the queen has invited Sir Lancelot, the Lady Merida, and myself in a picnic by the lake today. Perchance you could put aside your duties for just this one day and join us? " Aziraphale gave just a little push of power to his words, tempting the king.

“A picnic, you say? I don’t know. There’s just so much to be done. Though you did say the Black Knight had been found and dealt with. And it is a lovely day...and it has been a while since Guinevere and I had some time to enjoy each other.” The king dithered for a minute and Aziraphale gave another little push of power. “Excellent idea, Sir Aziraphale! I’ll clear my schedule and join you all. Oh, it shall be a marvelous day!” The king was truly excited, which warmed Aziraphale’s heart. Perhaps tragedy could still be averted and the couple rekindle their love for each other again. Temptations weren’t so very bad...at least not all of them. Perhaps the Arrangement was a good idea. He would have to discuss it with Crowley at greater length...maybe after dinner tonight.


	6. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.

To Aziraphale’s delight, the plan seemed to be working. Although the queen was less than enthusiastic when Arthur first said he would join them, it had actually gone quite well. Arthur had been very attentive on the trip to the meadow. He listened intently, laughed often, and rarely took his eyes off his beautiful lady. She seemed surprised at first, but by the time they arrived at the picnic site, she was glowing and giggling. Lancelot didn’t have much to say, but the glares he shot Aziraphale would have done a demon proud. The angel pretended not to notice and chatted with Merida instead. He wasn’t sure whether Lancelot was upset about the king coming on the trip, Aziraphale wearing Merida’s favor, or maybe a bit of both.

Arthur lifted Guinevere from her horse and, holding her hand, suggested they have a quiet walk down by the lake before lunch. She happily agreed and they were soon out of sight. Lancelot glumly watched them leave, then turned his displeasure on Aziraphale.

“Did you plan this, Sir Aziraphale? You knew the queen and I had things to discuss in private. That was rather the whole purpose of this outing,” he grumbled.

“Why would you quarrel about a man wanting to spend time with his wife?” Aziraphale asked innocently. “I think they looked just splendid together! I haven’t seen the king so happy in a long time.”

“Arthur doesn’t appreciate her! He’s too busy trying to make a new world where everyone lives peacefully and humans just aren’t like that! We thrive in conflict and drama! I could give her the romance and excitement that she longs for. Because...I love her.” The knight’s face was etched in despair.

“Ah. Yes. Well,” Aziraphale was at a loss as to how to help Lancelot while staying true to his king.

Merida quietly broke in. “Sir knight, love can be both beautiful and tragic. We don’t always fall in love with the people the world feels we should. Sometimes it feels like a big cosmic joke; that something that feels so very right should be considered so very wrong. It is possible to fall fast and fall so hard you never recover. Sometimes you pine...well, forever, never being able to declare your love, just to keep your beloved safe. You know if she chooses you, you both will have to leave. The kingdom will never accept her leaving Arthur for you. You would both have to leave for your safety. Arthur, and quite likely Camelot, would be destroyed in the flames of your passion. People can be most unforgiving. It could mean her destruction, no matter where you try to hide.”

Aziraphale sat and listened, feeling eaten by flames himself. Merida kept sneaking glances at him while she spoke, her words as much for him as for Lancelot. Love? Is that what he was feeling? What she was feeling? If so, it could well lead to their destruction. Angels didn’t fall in love with demons. It was such a basic fact, there were no commandments against it. What would Heaven do if they found out? What would Hell do? And, unlike these humans, it wasn’t as if they could just run off and be together. Heaven and Hell could and would hunt them down, and they had all eternity to do it.

Lancelot turned his face away and was quiet. Then he said, “You have given me much to ponder, Lady Merida. I think I need some time alone. I will stay here and guard the food and horses. I know there is a grassy bower over the hill that way. It is well protected from prying eyes. Perhaps the two of you could go there for a...chat...while I sort things out here.”

Merida blushed, but said, “Excellent idea, Sir Lancelot. I wish you well, whatever your choice. Although things look grim, sometimes love is worth whatever price you have to pay. Some loves are worth dancing in the fire. Only you and Guinevere can decide that...together.” She said the last staring straight at Aziraphale. There was no hiding from her double meaning.

Aziraphale gulped and took Merida’s outstretched hand. Lancelot was not the only one with things to ponder! They quietly took their leave, wandering through the meadow, over the hill, and towards the woods, looking for a suitable place for them to decide their future.

^o0o^

When they found the small wooded alcove nestled at the bottom of the hill, Aziraphale sank down and pulled Merida with him, snuggling her into his shoulder. “Kissing first or talk?” he asked teasingly, running his finger along her jawline from her ear to her chin. 

“Kissing,” she sighed breathlessly. “Please more kissing.”

“That was my preference, too,” he smiled. “But just for a bit, dearest. There are things that we must discuss before we leave here. Not so pleasant as kisses, I fear. But for now...may I take off your glasses? I would look into your beautiful golden eyes with nothing between you and myself.”

She reached up and flung away the glasses. Aziraphale was still chuckling when her lips covered his and drank it down with a sigh. Her nimble tongue danced along his bottom lip and what could he do but grant her access? She heatedly explored his mouth, eager to learn the shape and the taste of him. He groaned deeply and switched them so she was under him and it was his turn to explore her. She tasted of exotic spices and wine, with just an edge of burnt sugar, smokey and warm. He ran his tongue over her sharp canines, flirting with a hint of danger, trusting her not to bite. But would that be so bad? The idea intoxicated him, and he flipped her back onto his chest.

“Bite me,” he whispered.

“What?” she asked, startled.

He stretched out his neck and repeated, “Bite me! Please? No blood, but...enough to feel the danger of it?”

“Well. As an evil demon, I suppose I can’t turn down an offer to mark an angel as my very own,” she said with a gleam in her sun-bright eyes. She slithered a little farther up his chest, deciding on the perfect spot.

She chose just below where his jaw met his neck under his ear. She licked and sucked the soft, tender skin, as Aziraphale wiggled and made sweet little moans under her. Then she bit him and his whole body arced up under her, trembling and moaning. She held the pressure and continued to suck, then took pity and released her grip, licking gently while he settled back down.

“Was that what you were wanting, Angel?” she asked with a grin. “Mmhmm,” was his weak reply, but the ridiculously beamy smile and glazed eyes were answer enough. “You know, that’s quite a mark,” she said, turning his head to admire her handiwork. “Are you sure you want to be so obvious about our...activities?”

Reluctantly, Aziraphale sat up, pulling Merida into his lap. “And,” he said, “I think perhaps it’s time for us to talk.” Merida pouted, but didn’t protest. “First,” he continued, “That was amazing. You are amazing. Anyone who has a problem with it can just...bugger off!” Merida’s eyes went wide at the angel’s vulgarity, but didn’t interrupt. “Second, unfortunately, I think our time here is drawing to a close. The temptation seems to have brought the king and queen together again. For now. But humans are wont to follow their hearts, and I don’t doubt that things will soon be coming to a head. If we stay and influence them, it will impede on their free will, and neither of us are keen on that. I think we must let them do as they will.”

“Third, let’s discuss the Agreement. Perhaps I dismissed it too quickly when you first suggested it.”

“Wait,” Merida interrupted, “are you saying I was right? And you were wrong?”

“Don’t push it, dear. You were not entirely wrong. I supposed temptations can work as blessings when applied judiciously. Are you sure you would be willing to do the occasional blessing in return?”

“I think I could manage,” the demon said quietly, not willing to admit that she might have already done the random blessing, especially when children were involved. “There’s always a way to spin it so Downstairs feels I’ve been properly evil.”

“All right, then. We’ll lend a hand when we can. Meet up and check in on how things are going every century or so.” Aziraphale looked down into her eyes and drew her close for a tender, gentle kiss.

“But now, what do we do about this? About us?” he asked softly. “Before this, I could pretend we were adversaries, vying against each other for the souls of humanity. But now my adversary has become my love. What do we do with this thing between us?”

“Your love? Am I your love?” she asked in a dazed tone.

“That’s what you’re going to focus on?” he asked with a smile. “I make one small slip about my feelings for you and you jump all over it? Yes, Crowley. I love you. I may never have the chance to say it again, for Heaven would be most displeased with me if they knew. So know this, for the future. Whatever I may say to the contrary, whoever I may say differently to, know this in your heart of hearts: I will be true. I love you above all humanity and above Heaven itself. And, perhaps…”

Merida clasp her hand over his mouth, stopping his words. “Don’t say it, Angel! All I did was question the Plan and I Fell. Don’t tempt Her. You wouldn’t like Falling and there would be no guarantee that we would ever find our way back to each other or that you would even remember me. I won’t risk it! You should never risk it! The Arrangement will do. We can meet up, discuss work and our adventures. Share a meal and some drink. If it feels safe enough, indulge in more of this wonderfully wicked kissing. And then go on our ways, wiling and thwarting.”

“That is the wiser course, without a doubt.” he replied. “But it also comes with a cost. I will miss you as we travel our separate ways. The nights will stretch long without your company and laughter. Still, if we play our parts well, there will always be meetings to look forward to and savor. I think this world would be a much duller place without you in it, my dear. Might as well be in Heaven, I think,” he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“One last kiss for the road?” asked Merida hopefully.

“Ah, there you go again, tempting me,” Aziraphale said in mock horror. “Your wiles are too strong for me! However could I resist?”

“Shaddup, Angel,” she said with a grin and proceeded to shut him up. Not really needing to breath came in handy for stretching one last kiss into several long minutes worth, but finally, reluctantly, Aziraphale pulled back and slipped her off his lap. He found her glasses and helped to her feet. He placed them on her face gently and kissed the tip of her nose. He hugged her close and touched his forehead to hers.

“Hate you, Heavenly Host,” she whispered.

“Hate you more, Wily Adversary,” he whispered back, crushing her to him. Hand in hand, they climbed back up the hill and towards the threesome laughing and eating at the picnic site. Conversation stopped for a bit as they sat down, the royal couple and their knight staring pointedly at Aziraphale’s neck.

Then Lancelot laughed, punched Aziraphale’s shoulder and said, “Looks like you two had a wonderful “chat”. Aziraphale blushed and Merida looked very pleased with herself. Arthur and Guineve laughed, and the conversation resumed. It was a lovely, relaxing time and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, even Lancelot, though he did cast a few sad glances at the queen as Arthur fed her choice tidbits from lunch, peppered with kisses and smiles.


	7. Taking Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are said and future meetings arranged.

The party returned to the castle by dinner time. King Arthur made sure to seat Aziraphale next to Merida. The castle was abuzz with whispers about the mark and favor the beloved knight sported. He had never before been linked with anyone romantically, so the gossip was juicy and avid.

Much to everyone’s pleasure, Merida agreed to entertain after the meal. She borrowed a lute and sang many a Highland tale of heroics and lost loves. Aziraphale was mesmerized. He had no idea that his demon could sing and play so well. How he wished they could spend all their time together learning about each others’ talents and interests.

She ended the evening with  _ Comin’ Thro’ the Rye _ . She never took her eyes off Aziraphale as she sang, and his heart swelled, hearing the love the demon put into the lyrics.

** _Gin a body meet a body_ **

** _Comin' thro' the rye_ **

** _Gin a body kiss a body_ **

** _Need a body cry?_ **

** _Ilka lassie has her laddie_ **

** _Nane, they say, hae I_ **

** _Yet a' the lads they smile at me_ **

** _When comin' thro' the rye._ **

** _Gin a body meet a body_ **

** _Comin' frae the town_ **

** _Gin a body kiss a body_ **

** _Need a body frown?_ **

** _Ilka lassie has her laddie_ **

** _Nane, they say, hae I_ **

** _Yet a' the lads they smile at me_ **

** _When comin' thro' the rye._ **

** _'Mang the train there is a swain_ **

** _I dearly lo'e myself_ **

** _But what his name or whaur his hame_ **

** _I dinna care to tell_ **

** _Ilka lassie has her laddie_ **

** _Nane, they say, hae I_ **

** _Yet a' the lads they smile at me_ **

** _When comin' thro' the rye._ **

There were cheers and applause as the lady stood, but her knight’s shining eyes were all she cared for.

A messenger came that night with the miracled news that Merida’s kin were traveling through London and requested she be escorted there so she might return home. King Arthur tasked Sir Aziraphale with the honor of escorting his lady. He accepted and requested the king allow him leave to travel with her to her home. “Got a question to ask her father, do you?” joked the king. Aziraphale blushed and said nothing, letting the king and court come to their own conclusions.

Merida changed back into her clean and mended gown. She and the knight spent the evening snuggled on his bed, chatting and drinking and sneaking in more than a few kisses. When morning came, they departed the castle together, riding towards London.

Stopping after an hour, Merida said, “Well, I’ve had quite enough of riding this blasted horse. I think she and I are both ready to part company.” She climbed down and Aziraphale followed suit.

“Must you leave so soon?” Aziraphale asked wistfully.

“Aye. And I think it’s time for Merida to leave first.” With a snap, the lovely maiden was gone, replaced by a rakish thin man dressed all in black save for some red satin peeking through the arms of his doublet.

“Crowley!” the angel said with a warm, welcoming smile. “I’m glad you kept your hair long, even if it is shorter than Merida’s.”

“Shut it, Angel,” the demon growled, but with a pleased look on his handsome face.

“I guess this is as good a place to part as any,” said the angel sadly. “I did really enjoy the last few days.”

“Yeah. That mark on your neck lets everyone know you enjoyed it,” smirked Crowley. “Though I did enjoy putting it there. It’s not every demon who gets to mark an angel!”

“I dare say you are the only one who has and didn’t get smote for their presumption,” the angel sniffed primly.

“One of a kind, that’s me,” the demon said with satisfaction.

“Indeed. Shall we meet in London? Say around 600?” Aziraphale asked with a smile.

“Sure, Angel. Unless you need me to lend a hand before that,” Crowley said with a grin. “Remember, I’m always ready to help a friend in need. At least with that particular need.” And he gave a leering wink at Aziraphale.

The angel didn’t rise to the bait. Instead he looked down and seemed to be wrestling with something.

“Out with it, Angel,” Crowley demanded after watching the struggle for a minute or so. “What do you want to say?”

“Well. I was wondering. Whether you might be up for...a goodbye kiss? One for the road, so to speak,” Aziraphale asked, still not looking up.

“Angel,” Crowley said softly, “I really and truly thought you’d never ask.” He closed the distance between them and put his hand on Aziraphale’s cheek. “I’ll miss you, too, Angel.” Aziraphale looked up and Crowley brushed their lips together. Aziraphale whimpered little desperate noises. He wrapped his arm around Crowley’s neck, while diving his other hand into the demon’s dark copper curls. Crowley pulled him close, nibbling Aziraphale’s lower lip to beg entrance. The angel opened gladly and was rewarded with the demon’s warm, darting tongue dancing about his own. It felt a bit different now that Crowley was the taller of the pair, but they found their angle and the kiss was full of fire and promise. They finally pulled apart, panting and filled with desire.

“Always leave ‘em wanting more,” Crowley gasped. “That’s what they teach us in Temptation 101. Good journey, Aziraphale. See you in a hundred years.”

“Wait!” Aziraphale had almost forgotten the gift he wanted to give the demon. “I have something for you. It’s not much, but I hope will bring you comfort.”

“Comfort? Who wants to comfort a demon? Torment is more our speed, right?” Still, the demon took the small package and took out the tartan scarf. It was woven from soft wool in the black and red of clan MacDonald. Crowley looked stunned.

“This is...really nice, Aziraphale. You big soft sop,” he stammered. “I didn’t get you anything. Because I’m a demon and my lot doesn’t go in for that,” he rallied.

Aziraphale smiled impishly. “I think you rather gave me my gift yesterday,” he said, tapping his neck under the bruise, in all its black, blue and red glory. “And, of course, I still have your favor. It will remind me of you when I wear it.”

“Oh, Angel, you make goodbyes hard. It won’t be so very long. One hundred years will fly by in an instant, ya know.”

“Good bye, my dear. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if you stopped by before that. If you wanted. You might need a good thwarting,” Arizaphale said sadly.

“I might at that,” Crowley said with a smirk and a grin. “And you’re just the angel to thwart me. See ya around, Aziraphale!” With a snap, the demon was gone.

With a sigh, Aziraphale gathered the horses and resumed the trip to London. A hundred years suddenly felt like a very long time. Oh, well. There were blessings to be performed and books to be read. The world was changing quickly. Who knew what would be happening by the year 600? He would be sure to gather tales to share with the demon when he showed back up. He touched his neck and the slight pain made him smile. The Black Knight was a fearsome foe indeed. He looked forward to their next tussle together.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the MacDonald tartan both for the colors and because David Tennant's birthname was McDonald. It seemed fitting.
> 
> There will be more chapters ahead as they travel throughout history. Not all will be as pleasant as this journey, but they will always find each other in the end.
> 
> All comments are appreciated deeply. They warm this author's heart and motivate me to keeping spinning tales to please us both.


End file.
